


Latenight Diner

by NessaroseEast



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short McKirk AU based off a Tumblr prompt I found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latenight Diner

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a short fluffy McKirk (at least I hope it's fluffy, I'm not getting fluff vibes from it) and I hope you enjoy! Also, I got this prompt off Tumblr on otpoftheday. This is prompt #181.

When the door opens, I look up from my book to see him walk in. I glance at the clock, which says 3:12, and mark my place.

"What can I get ya, Doc?" I ask as he sits on a stool.

He glances at me and I notice he doesn't look as tired as he usually does. "Coffee. Black. Thanks."

I get him his order and place it in front of him. I move back to my book as he takes a large gulp from the cup. I open my book and look down at it, but I steal glances at him from the corner of my eye instead of reading.

"How's your night been goin', kid?" he asks.

"It's alright. Slow," I respond. I'm a bit startled because it's usually me that starts the conversations, but I go with it. "How's your night been, Doc?"

He snorts a little and shrugs. "Can't really complain tonight. No late night emergencies, just had to wait for the next shift's doctor to get there. He finally got there around 2:50. Gave some bullcrap story why he was late."

"People like that suck," I say as I pour more coffee into his mug.

"Yeah," he says. He brings the cup up to his mouth and looks at me from over the rim as he takes a sip. "What's your name, kid?" he asks as he sets his coffee down.

"Jim. Jim Kirk," I say quickly. I'm screaming internally because I replied way too fast and now I'm a bit embarrassed because this guy's pretty hot and he might actually remember this conversation and I don't want to seem too eager.

"Leonard McCoy," he said, offering his hand to me. I take it and we shake. "You got a girlfriend, Jim?"

I did not expect this question. "Nope. I go to school afternoons and work nights. I study when I can. I don't really have a whole lot of free time. And the relationships I've had have sorta fallen apart."

He nods and says, "We've had this conversation before, haven't we?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Tortured you with the story of how my ex took everything in the divorce and all I've got left is my bones."

"It's not really torture," I say and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just another part to a long and complex story," I try to amend.

He grins and chuckles. "You're somethin' else, kid." He glances at the clock which now reads 3:47. "I should probably get goin'. Get a little bit of sleep before dawn breaks. How much do I own you?"

He hands me the cash and walks out. I count out the money but pause when I notice a scrap of paper between two bills. I pull it out and look at the string of numbers written on it. I smile and watch as his car pulls out of the parking lot. I'll definitely be calling him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sucks, doesn't it? Oh well, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
